


Single Ladies

by xiaoshe



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Drabble, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-17 13:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5871199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaoshe/pseuds/xiaoshe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein Jack has an important question to ask... well, more like an important statement to make.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Single Ladies

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to title this ~~Single Ladies~~ , strikethrough and everything, because that would be _the_ thing to write on this particular tin, but alas, no HTML allowed. I'm a bit (okay, a lot) sad about that one.  
>  Beta credit goes to [yellowwhale](http://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowwhale), as usual.  
> Inspiration credit goes to my better half who continues to put up with my Check Please! obsession and only mocks me sometimes.

Jack has agonised about tonight, written, re-written and scrapped countless (seven) speeches, kept Shitty (and, by extension, Lardo) up all night on Skype twice, and has even talked to Coach Bittle – despite Suzanne's insistence that “you really don't have to, honey.”  
(Jack _does_ , though. He's doing it _right_.)

It's time; he better bring his A-game.

Jack goes down on one knee.  
“Bitty. _Eric._ I like it.”  
The pause that follows is calculated for effect, and so Jack can fumble the little black box out of his pocket with surprisingly steady hands.  
“And I want to put a ring on it.”


End file.
